


State Lines

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, First Love, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Separations, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After Joshua leaves Jeonghan because he can't breathe and travels around the western world, Jeonghan calls him one night when Joshua is in London and asks him to come home to South Korea
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 29





	State Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Another small thing I wrote tonight, but I think it's ok. I wanted to write something with a bit of relevance, some depth. I think I achieved that. Tell me what you think

"Are you sure that you called me? Did we ever really talk, I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry, Hannie." Joshua ran his hand through his hair as he left a message on Jeonghan's answering machine. Joshua knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not after he had kicked Jeonghan out of his life and then buggered off to America and only when hopping the pond into England then did he have a conscience.

To Joshua's anxiety and shock, Jeonghan's number was calling him half an hour. He dived across his sitting room in the Camden apartment to answer it.

"So which state line are you in, now?" Jeonghan's voice asked. Joshua couldn't answer for a moment, unable to believe that he was able to properly hear Jeonghan's voice again. Actually have Jeonghan speaking to him.

"I'm in England." Joshua responded. Automatically, he wondered if he had shot himself in the foot. Something changed on the other end of the line. Joshua swore inside his head until Jeonghan finally spoke again - thank God.

"I was wondering that. I rang your Mum. She said you were in the Isle of Man, actually. Somewhere called Tynwald."

Joshua grinned to himself. Silly old Mum, he thought. "I haven't been there for a week." 

"Not a nice place?" Jeonghan quipped. Joshua wondered if he should actually say it. He did, anyway.

"Well, I went down the main street one say and a local Catholic told me I was a slope cunt, so a couple of Pagan women chased him down the street with knives and later that night the Catholic Church was on fire." Joshua explained frankly.

Jeonghan was silent on the other end. Joshua checked his phone. Jeonghan hadn't hung up.

"That's so mental." Jeonghan eventually managed.

"That's why I came down to London." Joshua looked around his apartment. "It's a nice place. No religeous wars or racism." 

Jeonghan sighed on the other end of the line. It caught at Joshua sharply. "Shua, what are you doing?" Jeonghan's tone fell soft. "Come home to me. Just come home." 

Joshua nearly fell over. He simply couldn't believe it. After everything he had caused and had done, Jeonghan was -

"What?" Joshua said out of sheer shock.

"I want you to come home." Jeonghan repeated himself. Joshua breathed shallowly. "I can't seem to not need to need you. I've felt terrible ever since you left. And what was the purpose, Shua? You don't think I don't understand whatever it was that made you choose to pack up and leave? The intensity of that choice?" 

Joshua, leaning against the arm of his couch, went and sat down on it. He had too get a seat, quickly. Outside, it began to rain. Nothing was more perfect to Joshua. Nothing was more human.

"This is stupid, you not being around." Jeonghan sighed again. "Don't go, Shua. You're half of me now. Why are you trying to kill me when you don't even mean it?"

Joshua's mouth was dry. How could be explain to Jeonghan - who loved him so much - that he had lost the ability to breathe in their relationship? Nothing was wrong, Jeonghan had done nothing wrong, there had been no one else. Not any sort if affair, cheating. Joshua just hadn't been able to breathe. And none of it made any sense.

"Just come home." 

Joshua's heart and stomach wrung itself into shreds. His hand covered his mouth.

"Just come back to me." 


End file.
